


Regrets

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Alec had forgotten something important when he left early that morning.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - present

Alec hummed to himself as he deposited his sheath of arrows on the rack meant for it inside the door. Though he’d done nothing but desk work that day, he carried his bow and arrow wherever he went, never sure when he’d receive a call, and it felt good to remove them and relax once he was home.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he moved further into the loft. The tension of the day drained out of his body with every step. He smiled when he spotted Magnus sitting on the sofa only to freeze a second later when he caught sight of the unamused look on the warlock’s face.

“Is something the matter?” Alec asked, hovering in the doorway of the room.

He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to sit down right next to his husband like he wanted to or if he should keep some distance between them until he figured out what was wrong. Magnus didn’t look angry so much as exasperated, but Alec didn’t want to risk making something worse, so he remained standing.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“Do you even remember what day it is?”

Fear gripped Alec’s chest as he realized that he must have forgotten something. His brain raced through the possibilities, throwing out Magnus’ birthday and their anniversary before the pieces fell into place.

“Oh. It’s my birthday.”

Magnus snorted and waved his hand through the air, sparks of blue emanating from his fingers.

“It is your birthday,” he repeated, giving Alec a stern look. “And you were gone before I’d woken up this morning.”

“There was a lot to do at the Gard,” he said lamely. It felt ridiculous once he’d remembered what the day was, but the date truly hadn’t rang any bells to him before. And none of the people he’d spoken to that day had mentioned it. Most of them probably hadn’t realized themselves.

He and Magnus stared at each other for a long moment, Magnus with one eyebrow raised.

“I didn’t forget the party,” Alec said, growing slightly defensive. He crossed his arms against his chest. “I know my family’s coming on Saturday. Since we’re having that, I guess I just...forgot about the actual day.”

Magnus rolled his eyes again, but a fond little smile had appeared on his lips. He stood and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“What am I going to do with you, Alexander?” he muttered before pulling Alec into a kiss.

It didn’t last long. Alec still felt a little guilty even though it was his birthday that he’d forgotten, not Magnus’.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Really.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus said. “I only wanted to give you your present in private. Before the party with the others.”

“Oh?” Alec asked, his voice high pitched at the implications. “What is it exactly?”

Magnus smirked and took his hand, pulling him into the other room.

Alec really did regret how early he’d left that morning.


End file.
